Eva Miyazaki
Eva Miyazaki is a S-class wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild and is known as the Goddess of Archery around Fiore. She sometimes accompanies Team Natsu on their jobs. Appearance Eva is a young woman of average height and has a rather lithe body. She has black hair that is always tied up in a ponytail and sky blue eyes that sometimes glow. Eva usually wears little to no armor, boots, a white high neck, and black pants. She usually has on a composed and neutral face, rarely laughs, but will smile quite often. Her guild mark is blue and is located on her upper right arm. Personality Eva has a level-headed personality and is known to act very maturely and intelligently. She is also known to be serious and mostly always keeps a cool head in situations, except for times when her comrades (as in, Natsu and Gray) annoy her so much that she explodes with anger. Eva rarely shows her emotions and shields her heart in multiple barriers due to her past. Because of this, she may come off as cold and unemotional towards other people. Once they get to know her though, they find that she is not as insensitive as they thought. As time goes on, Eva begins to loosen up and acts more caring towards her comrades. She also believes that in order to achieve something, you have to work hard for it, no matter how long it takes and despises people who cheat and lie their way to the top. If she catches them, Eva will often beat them until they're unconscious. But despite that, Eva is willing to give anyone a second chance, no matter how many people they killed or how much destruction they caused. However, she knows when things are absolutely unforgivable. As a member of Fairy Tail, Eva is very loyal to her guildmates and refuses to betray them in any kind of way. She is willing to give up her life for her in a heartbeat in order to save them. She is also one of the few people who aren't afraid of Erza and will go as far as interrupting her or disobeying her orders. History Eva was born to her two unnamed parents, who raised and take good care of her. Eva often states that she was naive and oblivious when she was little, not having a single care in the world, and felt like she could not want anything else. When Eva was about 5 or 6, wizards from dark guilds invaded her home and killed everyone in the city. Eva barely managed to escape and was the only survivor left from the destruction. She wandered around from place to place and taught herself magic and survival skills until she reached Magnolia and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. There she received even more training and developed her own style of magic. Magic and Abilities Element Weapon Maker Magic-''' This a style of magic that Eva designed herself. It allows her to create any weapon possible, as long as it has an element attribute. She is also able to control the elements with her weapons. '''Immense Durability: Eva possesses a high level of durability, both physically and emotionally. She can take multiple attacks on and is still able to fight back. Immense Endurance: Eva has a high level of physical endurance Enhanced Reflexes: Eva possesses very sharp reflexes, and as a result, most of her opponent's attacks can't even touch her before she overwhelms them. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even though Eva possesses an endless arsenal of weapons at her disposal, she is able to fight opponents off easily with hand-to-hand combat. Even when using a weapon, she fights with a combination of her weapon and martial arts. Master Weapon Specialist: As a result of her Element Weapon Maker Magic, Eva possesses a high level of skill in weaponry and is able to summon and switch weapons while fighting with ease. Though, easily, the weapon she excels at the most is the usage of her bows. Immense Magical Power: Eva has an enormous amount of magic power stored in her body. She can even go fighting for days if needed to at full strength. Keen Intellect: Even when she is fighting, Eva is always rapidly observing her opponent, figuring out how they fight and using their techniques against them. Master Archerist: Eva is very skilled at the bow and is even called the Goddess of Archery for it. She is able to shoot accurately even if she's not looking at her target. She is also able to shoot upside down if needed. Enhanced Speed: Eva possesses a level of speed that is higher than the normal human. Equipment These are the more common weapons Eva uses. Fire: Fire Spear-''' A spear made entirely out of fire, but doesn't burn the holder. *'''Flame Geyser- Eva stabs her spear into the ground and an enormous geyser of fire underneath her opponent. Fire Unison Bow-''' A bow in which Eva can shoot flame-engulfed arrows from. 'Fire Scythe-' A scythe that can generate and control fire. *'Dancing Flames-' Eva swings her scythe and several balls of fire appear and dance around her opponent before exploding. '''Water: Water Staff-''' A staff made out of blue-tinted wood with a water orb at the top that controls and generates water. *'Water Chain-' Chains of water shoot from the orb that first attack the target from below and then from the top. 'Hydro Blaster Bow-' A bow that can shoot high-powered jets of water *'Water Blaster-' Eva shoots an extra high-powered arrow at her opponent. 'Water Blade-' A double-sided sword with one side made out of water and the other side out of a silvery blue blade. Able to channel water and strengthen Eva's defense against water users. '''Earth: Earth Staff-''' A staff made out wood with a green earth orb on top with the ability to create and manipulate plants *'Earth Bind- '''Eva slams the bottom of her staff on the ground that makes plants grow at her target's feet, letting them surround their bodies until their completely immobilized. '''Earthcreator Bow-' A bow that shoots arrows that wherever they land, plants will shoot up from the ground to attack targets. 'Earth Saber-' A sword that has green vine patterns wounding around the blade. '''Wind: Wind Blade-''' A sword with sky blue wind designs on the blade that can control and create wind. *'Wind Arc-' Eva slices her sword in an arc, which releases a jet a wind towards her opponent. It is sort of similar to Juvia's Water Slicer. *'Whirlwind Slasher- '''Eva rushes towards her opponent and slashes at them with strikes that are impossible to follow with the eye. '''Sky Disks-' A pair of silver disks with blue diamond shaped blades. They are perfectly aerodynamic and can travel through the air almost as if floating. *'Wind Barrier-' Eva holds her disk together with one hand and a shield of wind appears, blocking everything in front of it. 'Armored Skybow-' A bow with plates of metal on each end and can shoot blasts of wind. '''Stone: Stone Shield- 'A circular stone shield that can change size and is surprisingly durable. '''Stone Daggers-' Twin daggers with ancient ruins carved in them and whenever they land, stones spires will come shooting up to impale the enemy. *'Stone Spire-' Eva stabs the two daggers into the ground, which forms an extra-large spire underneath the enemy. *'''Stone Crusher- '''Eva throws the two daggers at her opponent, which land on either side of them and causes rocks to rise up from the ground to crush her opponent. '''Ice: Ice Disk- 'A circular disk made out of ice sharp enough to slice through metal. Whatever it touches it will freeze that part instantly for a few minutes. '''Ice Blade-' A double-sided sword with the blades made of ice and can generate ice. *'Ice Prison- '''Eva slams the blade into the ground, which forms a prison around her opponents, trapping them. '''Ice Spear-' A spear made out of twisted ice and silver. Able to channel ice to strengthen Eva's attack and defense against ice-users. *'Frost Freezer-' Eva thrusts the spear towards her opponent, which freezes them in a giant ice cube. '''Lightning: Thunder Chain-''' A metal chain with yellow lightning patterns that can receive and amplify lightning attacks. 'Thunder Lance-' A lance made out of twisted metal and jagged yellow stone and can create lightning strikes. *'Thunder Charge- '''Eva aims her lance at her opponent's stomach, which fills them with electric energy and paralyzes them for a few minutes. '''Thunder Dagger-' An unusually long dagger with a jagged yellow and silver blade and is filled with electric energy. '''Light: Lightbringer Sniper Bow-''' A sniper bow that is made from a metal that has a golden glow. 'White Rod-' A long silver rod with a white gem in the middle and can bend and generate light. *'Light Torrent- '''Eva raises the rod above her head and balls of light fall from the sky to strike her enemy from the top. *'Light Heaven Sword-''' A sword that has a white glow and is filled with holy light. *'''Light Striker- '''Eva swings her sword in a slicing pattern and jets of light appear and strike her enemy repeatedly. '''Dark: Dark Ribbon-''' A black silk ribbon that can change length and go on forever if wanted. *'Shadow Drainer- '''Eva makes the ribbon wrap around the opponent, which drains them of their enemy and transfers it to her. '''Darkshadow Bow- '''A bow that is made out of a strange black metal and emits a shadowy glow. '''Shadow Scythe-' A double scythe with a black jagged edged blade. *'Shadow Slicer- '''Eva swings her scythe at her opponent's body, which leaves a black scar behind for a few minutes and drains their magic. '''Dark Saber-' A black and silver sword that is able to generate shadows, it is highly useful for stealth missions. '''Snow: Snow Whip-''' A whip constructed from a white metal that emits a cold white light and can extend its length. *'''Snow Crystal- '''Eva swings her whip and snow crystals appear behind her, which aim at the target to impale them. '''Snow Lance- '''A long white and silver lance with snowflakes circling the blade. '''Sand: 'Sand Whip- '''A sand-colored whip with runes etched on the handle. *'Sand Wheel- ''' Eva swings her whip in a circular pattern, which creates a sand disk, then releases it toward her opponent. Weaknesses *She is more worried about her comrades' safety than hers, so she may not notice when she's in danger. *When something bad happens to her friends, she often blames herself for it, which can affect her fighting performance. Trivia *The only reason she escaped the destruction of her city is because her brother gave up his life to save hers. *She has the same birthday as her creator *She was part of the Tenrou team on the island, but left before Grimoire Heart and Acnologia came Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage